Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relates to a lubricating apparatus for a differential device of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lubricating apparatus for a differential device of a vehicle for transmitting force to wheels of a vehicle while allowing a difference of revolution that can occur between two wheels at both sides of the vehicle according to the vehicle running condition.
Description of Related art
In vehicles, there is a possibility of occurring a difference of rotational speed between the left and right vehicle wheels according to the running condition of the vehicles. In order to transmit torque to vehicle wheels at both sides while allowing such a difference of rotation, a differential unit is provided.
The differential unit is provided with various types of gears such as a ring gear and the like in such a manner that a plurality of gears engage with each other to transmit power to vehicle wheels at both sides while absorbing a difference of rotation between the two wheels.
In this case, in order to prevent the plurality of gears from being worn and prevent generation of impact, it is required to properly lubricate the differential unit with oil during running of the vehicle.
Thus, it is an important task to provide a lubricating apparatus for a differential unit that can minimize consumption of power for supplying oil to the differential unit and meet an amount of oil required for the differential unit effectively.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.